Chapter 1 The Eight Badge
by AssKetchup
Summary: Logan is finally ready to challenge the eight gym leader but will his Pokémon stand up to the test?


Chapter 1 The Eighth Badge

Logan strolls down the stairs of the inn where he has been staying for around a week. He is about 5' 10" and nineteen years old. Things have changed since trainers were allowed to start an adventure at the age of ten. Now, every child must complete high school and can collect badges instead of go to college. Pokémon training is still a popular choice as a career throughout the world but it is a difficult one.

Logan has short brown hair that is cleaner than usual. His blue shirt and jeans are clean as well. Instead of sleeping in a campsite, which most trainers' do, Logan rented out a room so he could train for the Gym. The Gym Leader of New Pallet is the trainer who everyone challenges last. He's the hardest to beat. Out of battling 100 trainers only one would pass on and get their badge to fight against the Elite Four and the Champion of the time. Logan has wanted to challenge Herickson ever since his best friend and rival challenged him and won, Ryan.

Ryan is another trainer who grew up in the same town as Logan. The two of them, along side their other friend Claire, traveled much of the region together. Ryan and Logan, always trying to get badges, were at equal strengths until Ryan obtained his eighth and final badge. Ryan will be challenging the Elite Four later in the week. Logan wasn't sure if Ryan could beat the Elite Four and the Champion but he knew that if Ryan did win he would have to challenge Ryan and win. Logan and Ryan are good friends and have a rivalry going. They're always pushing each other to become stronger.

It's finally the day that Logan will get to challenge Herickson, the Gym Leader, to a Pokémon Battle. Logan walks towards the Gym when he starts to get nervous. This will be the biggest battle Logan has ever been a part of. He knows that if he can't win the battle, he doesn't deserve to fight against the Elite Four and, his rival Ryan if he can manage to win. Pikachu walks next to Logan, instead of riding in the backpack like usual; Pikachu understands that this battle means everything.

Pikachu is Logan's first Pokémon. He has been by his side for every gym battle Logan as ever fought in. Pikachu is extremely quick and exceedingly strong for being a Pikachu and never evolving into a Raichu. Pikachu never showed any interest in evolving and he knows that if he evolves Pikachu would need to stay in his Pokéball, instead of always by Logan's side. Pikachu has a triangular scar at the end of his tail that he received from a nasty battle against a Sneasel a few months earlier.

` Logan reaches the door and pushes it open. He walks through the lobby and asks the Lady behind the desk.

"Hey, I have a battle scheduled for today at two." Logan says.

"Can I see your Poké-License?" The lady asks.

Logan opens up his wallet and takes out his Poké-License. It's worn on the top left but the picture is clearly visible. In his picture his hair looks a little longer but since his eyes are still brown and his face hasn't really changed, the picture still looks a lot like Logan. He gives the lady his Poké-License and she starts to type information into the computer system.

"Oh yes, here it is. Logan Ashton. I'm just going to need to see your other badges and we'll be able to start your battle." She says very happily. Logan opens his backpack and puts the case for his badges on the desk. Logan flips the latch and reveals the seven badges he has collected. "Alright, since this is a very serious battle for your last badge, let us quickly evaluate your Pokémon so we can choose the right opponents for you.

Logan's Pokémon take about ten minutes to be examined. Pikachu takes the longest because he refuses to go inside his Pokéball. Logan gets his Pokémon back and walks into the arena. It's a lush grassy area with a handful of rocks and a current-ed river that runs along the outside of the coarse. Logan has a couple options of strategies to choose from but it would all depend on what Pokémon Herickson would use.

The door at the other side of the arena opens. Herickson walks out. He is about 6' 5" and is very well built. He wears a white shirt, vest, jeans, and construction boots. His hair is so short, that it is hard to tell the color of it. Herickson raises his arms high in the air. "Challenger! I hear that you're trying to get your eight badge from me! Don't worry I'll make sure this is a battle you'll never forget!" The arena echoes from Hericksons loud voice. This battle is about to begin.

Both trainers take their spots in the Trainer Boxes. As regulated rules states, neither trainer is allowed to step out of the Trainer Box. If either trainer violates this rule, they are automatically disqualified from the battle. A screen to Logan's left lights up.

"Ten… Nine… Eight…" A voice on speakers starts a count down. Logan quickly thinks of what Pokémon to send out first. "Five… Four…" Logan is ready. He keeps his mind calm and is eager to battle. This battle was something that he had been waiting so long to do. All his training was about to pay off. "One… GO!"

"Go Sandslash!" Logan yells. Sandslash was a great choice to start the battle off with. Ground types have an advantage against five types of Pokémon and are only weak to three. Sandslash has been with Logan for about a year being Logan's second Pokémon he has ever caught. When he first teamed up with Logan, Sandslash was a young Sandshrew. Since then Sandslash has grown into quite a powerful Pokémon.

"Come out, Machamp!" The Machamp looks strong and well cared for. This was about to be an intense battle.

Sandslash looks at Machamp with eager eyes. Sandslash knows that he is going to need to try his hardest. This match will be the biggest of his life. Sandslash was a capable Pokémon if he believed in himself. "Sandslash use dig!" Logan commanded from the background. Sandslash understands Logan is counting on him so he scurries into the ground.

"Wait it out Machamp!" Herickson calls from the sidelines. "He'll have to come out eventually!" Herickson is right. Hopefully Sandslash is quick enough to jump out from the ground and land an attack on Machamp before Machamp can counter. The ground begins to rumble beneath Machamp.

"Sandslash use earth quack!" Logan yelled out with a smirk on his face. This was a deadly combination that not very many Pokémon could defend. Since Sandslash used dig before using earthquake, Sandslash is safely in the ground while the opponent has to dodge cracks in on the surface. A big crack comes right between Machamp's feet. Machamp quickly jumps in the air and lands on one of the rocks that is still standing strong. "Sandslash, use slash!" Sandslash jumps out of the ground and quickly hits Machamp. Machamp falls four feet off the rock and onto the new landscape. Sandslash's earthquake created a deep crevice with waterfalls around the entire sides, and tall rocks placed in random locations around the map. The crevice was slowly but surely filling up with water. This will become a big worry for Sandslash.

"Machamp use mega punch!" Herickson says. Machamp runs towards Sandslash. Sandslash eagerly awaits Logan's next order.

"Sandslash block it!" Logan says quickly so Sandslash can defend himself. Sandslash brings up his right claw to block Machamp's attack. The blow pushes both Pokémon backwards, but Sandslash takes a worse hit. Sandslash flies back and hits the waterfall behind him. The water is rising and is almost up to Sandslash's waist. Sandslash can't swim and will soon need to be returned. "Sandslash use rollout!" Logan tells Sandslash. Sandslash gets into a ball and swiftly rolls towards Machamp.

"Machamp use seismic toss!" Herickson hollers. Machamp braces himself for Sandslash's impact and grabs him with his two bottom hands. Machamp throws Sandslash about nine feet up in the air. Sandslash starts to spin and becomes disoriented as he is falling to the ground.

"Sandslash you're directly above him! Logan shouts, "Use aerial ace and finish this Machamp!" Sandslash faces downward and keeps spinning. He raises his claw and hits Machamp right when he lands. Flying type moves are super effective against fighting type moves. Machamp falls and makes a big splash. A bolt of light emerges from the other side of the arena and circles Machamp. He returns to his Pokéball after the fierce fight.

"You may have beaten my first Pokémon but I still have three more and im certainly not loosing to the likes of you!" Herickson throws a Pokéball up in the air and a beam of light reveals Logan's next opponent.


End file.
